ѕнadow girl jace ғanғιcтιon
by Voidwolvxs
Summary: "The story of Annalina Grey, the girl who came before clary"
1. INTRO

Now we all know about Clarissa fray well morganstern Or was it fairchild who cares this story isnt about her it's about the girl who came before her, annalisa grey, the real love of jace's life. You see a year before clary enters their lives, annalisa turned up on the steps of the institute after her parents horrific death. Of course they'd already taken in one shadowhunter orphan what was another one and so just like that she joined the demon slaying trio. This tale of annalina grey and her time at the new York institute

*this story start before city of bones and continues through it*

A/n: hopefully this wont suck and pleassse if you like it favourite/review/follow


	2. CHAPTER 1

I let out a sigh as we got inside the elevator, I was more than ready for a three day nap. We had spent the whole day trekking through muddy sewers following a rumour of a demon sighting in the area. Turns out it was just a bloody dahak demon and apparently he wasn't too happy to see us.

So after an epic sewer fight let's just say we didn't exactly smell like roses. The entrance was most definitely covered in mud, no doubt maryse would have something to say about that. Finally the elevator opened up and I could take my much needed shower.

As much as I wanted to pass out, I knew had to go down to dinner. I went out into the hallway down to the weapons room where I guessed jace would be. I was a hundred percent sure he'd forget to eat if I didn't remind. Sure enough he was there throwing knifes. As I moved into the room he must of heard me as he quickly turned and flung a knife at my head.

It landed and embedded itself in the wall above my head. As he registered it was me he relaxed and that stupid cocky grin of his quickly made its way onto his face.

"What the bloody hell was that jace" I fumed, he threw a knife at my head was he crazy.

"I believe they call it a knife" he replied, his bloody grin growing by the second.

"Yeah well its going to be in your stomach if you don't shut up, so stopping throwing knifes around"

Annoyed, i pulled the knife out of the wall and flung it back at him aiming for his head. Of course jace with his superhuman reflexes dodged it easily. Most of the time he annoyed me to no end, but im mean he was jace you just got use to his cocky attitude. Though I'll admit I do have the odd daydream about shoving him out a window, but none less he's still one of my best friends. How? Who the hell knows.

"Well aren't you feisty today?"

"Excuse me you threw at knife at my head"

"Well i thought you were an intruder"

"An intruder yeah right I'm totally a freaking demon"

"Well do look like one right now"

"Whats that suppose to me, you twat"

"Oh nothing love just you look like a big ugly demon with that scowl on your face"

"Im going to kill you in your sleep i swear" I say with a grown and stormed out

As i headed towards the kitchen i smelt smoke and i was immediately filled with fear. Oh please don't tell me izzy is trying to cook again? No matter how many times she fails, izzy is determined one day she'll be able cook. Of course every time it ends it fire and a pile of charcoal, which izzy expects us to eat. Of course we all openly refuse because I've tried eating it before and i spent the next 1 hour trying to remove the horrible taste from my mouth.

So as expected i walked into the kitchen to find izzy once again desperately trying to cook, umm I'm mot quit sure what's it meant to be as this point its a pile of mush.

"By the angel izzy how many times do i have to tell you don't cook it just isn't a skill you possess" i shout out seriously annoyed why is she so determined.

Before she gets the chance to reply a huge flame bursts out, are you kidding me seriously? We both try desperately to put it out but fail.

"JACE, ALEC SOMEBODY A LITTLE HELP HERE" i scream out knowing someone would be in the dining room by now.

As if he was just waiting outside the door jace casually walks in and puts it out in seconds. Are you kidding me what is he some sort of fire god. He gives me his signature smirk causing to me realise i was probably acting impressed. I quickly rolled me eyes acting unfazed, if I've learnt anything you don't add to jace's ego his head barely fits through doors as is.

"Impressed princess" jace says leaning back against the wall.

"oh yes your my hero" i say sarcastically heading for the door

"Don't i get a thank you than" he says moving to block the exit.

"As if, but word of warning watch yourself on the way out your head's getting so big I'm worried its going to hit the doorframe" i say pushing past him with a smirk watching his grin disappear.

"Oh very funny anna I'm laughing so hard" jace yelled after me.

I quickly hurry off to find izzy who magically disappeared. I had to give her the Isabelle i love you and all but you just cant cook speech. Though it practically had it memorised this was a weekly occurrence. It was times like this when i begin to wonder why i ever thought joining the institute was a good idea, it was like a flipping mad house.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/n:

Well that was my attempt at trying to write about the casual day to day life of a demon hunter hope it didn't suck to much, so yeah if you enjoyed favourtie/review/follow


	3. CHAPTER 2

I let out a groan as i heard a loud bang at my door. Are you kidding me its like morning, i roll over accidentally rolling to far and falling of the bed. Apparently my rude guest is impatient as they then proceed to barge in.

"Anna, Anna come out" jace says acting as if I'm five.

I let out another groan annoyed at him for disturbing my sleep like seriously. At this he sees me on the floor and almost cracks up immediately. Oh dear lord if he opens that mouth of his i'm going to kill him its too early for his crap.

"Aww anna did you fall of your bed, oh you poor child" he says smirking so bright I'm itching to smack it of his face.

"I swear on the angel if you don't shut up I'm going to strangle you"

"Aww your so cute when you angry" he then bops me on the nose.

"What the hell do you want its like 8 in the morning"

"Anna you idiot its nighttime how long were you asleep"

"What the crap i slept the whole why didn't you wake me"

"Because you would of ripped my head off"

"Who's to say I'm not going to now"

"Okay chill I'm just coming to invite you on a hunting trip, i guess you don't want to come"

"No if i don't go you'll get yourself killed, let me get changed"

Once jace leaves i finally get off the floor and quickly getting into my gear. I then proceed to spend 10 minutes searching for my blade that I'm somehow managed to misplace again. I would of probably spent another hour looking if it wasn't for izzy rudely barging through my door, why cant i get any peace today.

"Annalina Grey what the hell are you wearing" she screeches disappointed.

"Umm my gear duh izzy what are you on about?" I say so confused.

"Were going to a club Anna you cant where that"

"Well nobody told me that and who cares why cant i wear this"

"Well maybe you'll pick a guy duh silly"

"Izzy were going out to hunt not to pick up guys i think this is just fine, end of story"

She finally gives up and walks out annoyed. Thankfully that didn't take forever, usually izzy would spend the next hour trying to convince about how i should dress like a girl at least once in my life.

"Oi Anna you coming or are you going to sleep for another week" jace calls out from the hallway.

"Im coming, I'm coming" i say hurrying out.

So apparently no had bothered to think of a plan to find a demon they thought we could and these were actual words said 'its okay we can just wing it'. Oh because thats such an effective technique why didn't i think of that.

Winging it apparently meant heading to a club because you know maybe there might be one in here. I was starting to think this was just a trick to get me outdoors. We headed up towards a building I'm assuming was this club.

In big letters flashed the name, pandemonium. Though the other letters seemed to be dimmed so the word demon shone brightly, what a classy establishment. We easily walked straight past the bouncer, one of the perks of runes i guess. I was able to go out illegally drinking without any trouble what so ever, fan-flipping-tactic. Thats always been a dream of mine, not.

Once inside i immediately felt a headache coming on from all the bright lights. Every corner was had colourful lights and the whole building was filled with dry-ice smoke. The whole place was full of people dancing there hearts out covered in shiny glittering sweat.

Everywhere where i looked i was filled with a desperation to turn around and get the hell out of here, this just wasn't my kind of place. I stuck close to the others trying to avoid the people surrounding me. Suddenly Alec's eyes narrowed and he motioned towards a boy

"Him" he says not bothering to elaborate.

He didn't need to i realised what he meant when i observed the boy. He stood out like a sore thumb wearing a bright red jacket amongst all the black and brown blurs of the people around him. His shaved head also off a bluish tinge clashing with his overly bright jacket. It was his eyes that gave him away though, they were a stunning green colour like you were staring into two perfectly round emeralds. One would just assume he had nice eyes, but i understood when for a split second they eyes met with my own. There was no soul behind them, he was no boy.

As he stepped onto the dance floor eyes hungrily searching around, Isabelle stepped forward. His eyes flickered up to met her's grin emerging onto his face as he watched her move closer. She then proceeded to lead him away, as on instinct i followed closely behind her leading the others.

Izzy led him away to a storage room slipping inside. While he followed like a predator would it's prey, he hadn't the slightest idea who was truly the prey in this little game. We stopped in front of the door, i quickly pulled out my blade. Whispering its name 'castiel' causing it to light up. Just like that i effortlessly slipped through the door making no sound at all.

You see usually i was an awkward odd child with two left feet, but when i was in moments like this that all changed. When i was hunting demons my mind set into gear and my blood set alight. This was what i was born to do, it came effortlessly it was natural.

I waited watching in anticipation as the boy moved closer to izzy slowly almost as if he was savouring the moment. As he moved closer he finally realised his mistake, as his eyes recognised the marks tattooed onto her skin.

He froze "you-"

It was too late izzy flung her hand forward striking him in the chest causing him to stagger backwards. She uncoiled her whip using it to lift him off his feet. She let out a sadistic laugh.

"He's all yours, guys"

Just like that with a laugh jace dragged him off the floor binding him to a concrete pillar behind him. Out of the darkness Alec emerged smirking, eyes glittering in the darkness.

"So are there any more of you"

The boy struggled before replying " any other what?".

This time it was me who let out a laugh

"Come on" i said letting the sleeves of my jacket fall revealing the runes inked all over my skin "you know what we are"

The boy grounded his teeth "shadowhunters" he let out in a hiss.

"Got you" jace said smirking.

A/n:

So this chapter actually went kinda well, Mostly cause i had the book with me while writing it but still i like it! If you enjoyed pleasee favourite/review/follow or whatever they call it on here im use to wattpad


	4. CHAPTER 3

"So" jace says "you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you"

"I don't know what your talking about" the demon replied trying to feign innocence.

"Of bloody hell you do how about i start chopping of-" i threaten does he really think he can fool us.

"Anna chill, he means other demons" Alec interrupts speaking up for the first time "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

The boy turned his face face away before jace continued speaking

"Demons" jace traces the word into air "religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"Jace thats enough i think he gets it" i interrupt, annoyed with his rambling.

"Anna's right" Alec agreed "Nobody here needs a lesson in demonology"

"Maybe you don't but as a matter of fact i found his definition quite useful Alec" i say sarcastically.

Jace smiled raising his head. In this moment he resembled a lion stalking its prey, his golden eyes glistening in the darkness.

"Why thank you Anna, you see these other two think i talk to much" he says turning to the boy "do you think i talk too much?"

Jace was taunting it, i could see his eyes darkening and a sly sadistic grin creeping it's way onto his face. If i didn't know what the boy truly was, i would describe jace as a monster, a certified psycho. He gave off that vibe, but he wasn't. This thing didn't deserve mercy off any sorts.

"I could give you information" the boy says finally finding his tongue "i know where valentine is"

"Valentine's in the ground" jace says face narrowing "The thing's just toying with us"

Isabelle tossed her hair before speaking "just kill it jace, its not going to tell us anything"

At this jace raised his hand gripping his blade tightly. The knife let a bright spark the solid metal becoming a transparent light coming off

Lit up his face making his face glow, his golden eyes now resembling the darkness around us and filled with rage.

"Valentine is back" the boy screamed desperately "all the infernal worlds know it, i know it, i can tell you where he is-"

I averted my eyes as the rage in jace's grew. Yes i was a Shadowhunter but watching what looked like an innocent boy being slaughtered was something i refused to witness unless i had too.

"By the angel every time we catch one of you bastards,you claim you know where valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell" jace exclaims before flipping over his blade.

"-You can join him there" jace hissed eyes narrowing, i looked away preparing for the sound of blood curdling screams.

"Stop" a voice cried "you can do this"

I spun around so quickly I'm shocked i kept my balance. Standing there was a girl with fiery red hair looking terrified. Looks of astonishment were shared around the room even the boy begun to gape.

"what's this" Alec asked as confused as the rest of us.

"Its a girl" jace replies recovering from his shock "surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one"

He then took a step closer to the girl observing her closely. I kept looking over her face for some kind of recognisable feature. The fact she could see us meant she had the sight or in an unlikely case shadowhunter blood. If so i should know her we know about all the people like that why couldn't i recognise her.

"A mundie girl" jace says more to himself than us "And she can see us"

"Of course i can see you" she exclaims "I'm not blind"

"Oh but you are you just don't know it" jace says "you better get out of here if you know what's good for you"

Im not going anywhere" she protests "if i do you'll kill him"

"Thats true" jace admitted "what do you care if i kill him or not?"

"Be-because"she spluttered out "you cant go around killing people"

"You right you cant go around killing people-"jace started

"-but sweetheart that is no person so its best if you move the hell along" i finish.

"It may look like a person, talk like person, and maybe even bleed like one but its a monster..." I hissed out.

"Anna, Jace..." Isabelle warned "thats enough"

"You all crazy" the girl says in disbelief "i called the police you know, they'll be here any second"

"She's lying" Alec says with obvious doubt "jace do you-"

Before he had the chance to finish a loud yowling cry echoed around the room. Just like that the boy broke free off his bounds and flung himself at jace. They fell to the floor in a struggle as the boy grasped at jace with glittering hands.

The girl went to run but falling short and hit the stone cold ground. The boy revealed his true brutality pinning jace to the ground with his blood covered claw. Isabelle screamed as did i.

"Jace-" i screamed desperately as we ran towards them.

Isabelle uncoiled her whip as the thing slashed at jace. Jace drew up an arm in defence the claw landing against it blood splattering everywhere. It lunged again but Isabelle's whip found his back causing him to let out a howl of pain.

Jace flipped over and drove his knife into its chest in a flash. It started to thrash and squirm black blood pouring off onto jace's blade. Jace stood up covered his black shirt even darker now stained with the oozing black blood. Apparently the thing most definitely didn't bleed like a human.

"So be it, the forsaken will take you all" it hissed eyes focused directly on jace.

Jace snarled as the thing continued to squirm slowly getting small till it disappeared leaving nothing behind not even a smear. I stared at the ground remembering the puddle there only seconds before, it resembled the colour of the midnight sky, minus the stars of course. I still couldn't get use to it one minute its there the next gone like it never existed.

The girl got of the floor and tried to run but Isabelle blocked her path whip in hand. I glided behind her silently in case she turned around. Isabelle flicked her whip forward the end attaching to the girl's wrist causing her to cry out in pain.

"stupid mundie" Isabelle hissed "you could of got jace killed"

"He's crazy" she exclaimed "your all crazy what do you think you are vigilante killers the police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body" jace said calmly quickly crossing the room Alec on his heels.

She remained quietly glancing down at the now clean concrete floor.

"They return to their home dimension when they die" jace explains "in case you were wondering"

"Jace be careful" alec hissed

"Oh what's the harm she's just a mundie she'll probably come home and convince herself this was all some alcohol induced hallucination" i say grinning

Mundies just couldn't accept there was more to the world than they knew.

"Let her go" jace says and Isabelle grudgingly slides her whip down to her side.

"Maybe we should bring her back to the institute" alec suggests "hodge would love to talk to her"

"Alec are you mad, we cant take her to institute" i exclaim "shes a mundane"

"Anna's right Alec" Isabelle says.

"Or is she?" Jace says and quickly turn to face him why was everyone being so stupid right now.

" have you ever had dealings with demons before, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the night children" he questions

She starts to reply before someone from outside interrupts calling what i assume to be her name, clary. A thin lanky boy then walks into the room, a bouncer beside him.

"Clary what are you doing in here alone? What happened to the guys you know the ones with the knifes" the boy says

The girl scans her eyes over us clearly confused as to why her friend cant see us. She then proceeds to tell the bouncer she was mistaken about the "guys" coming in her causing Isabelle to giggle. She then leaves taking one last hard look over us.

A/n:

I know this chapter was basically just a rewrite of the book but i had to add it in for storyline duh? Because of that i should remind the world i do not own the mortal instruments or basically anything in this book except Anna, sad but true anyways if you enjoyed whatever the hell this was, vote?


	5. CHAPTER 4

We returned home in silence everyone quickly retreating to their rooms the minute we hit the threshold. I walked slowly to my room alone. My heavy footsteps sounding through the halls creating an eerie echo. I couldn't even begin to explain all the things running through my mind right now.

Nights like this I began to miss my old life, my normal life. The life where I got toys for Christmas instead of knifes, the life were I went out and had fun instead of spending my days slaying demons.

Though no matter how hard I wished to go back that life was gone, it had shrivelled up and died along with my parents. That night would no doubt haunt me forever, the sight of the dead bodies forever etched into my mind.

Everything happened so fast after that it a daze like state I called the number my parents had forced me to memorize in case of emergencies. Within the hour at least a dozen shadow hunters were on my doorstep.

I was hauled away to the institute soon after and given the whole welcome to the shadow world speech. Of course I knew most of it, my parents hadn't left me completely in the dark.

Though they had decided they didn't want me anywhere near my fellow nephilim but not only two years here I was covered in demon blood surrounded by them.

Finally after a painstakingly long walk I reached my door. I reached for the doorknob but let my hand fall short by a few inches. I knew full well I wasn't going to get even the littlest bit of sleep after a night like this, so why bother.

I turn around deciding on a change of course hurrying up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. At the top of the stairs is a large window with another flight of stairs flowing up off to the left. I detach the latch pushing the window off its hinges creating a small gap between the wall and the glass.

I climb out onto the roof which is flat in this specific spot. Beside the window hangs up rope that leads up to the top of the green house. I clambered up it reaching the top and carefully leaping across the glass roof. Finally i climb up a pipe to the highest point of the roof.

To me the climb was easy i could do it with my eyes closed. I'd been coming up since jace showed it to me a little over a year ago.

It had taken all of them a long time to bond with me, but jace was quicker than than the rest. I guess he related to the whole dead parents, foreign place thing as morbid as that is.

Once we clicked we spent a lot of time together, soon Alec and izzy warmed up to me as well. So one day jace forced me to follow him up here and i almost died in the process might i add. Though it was worth the view was beautiful.

Now its just become tradition that i come out here every time i need to think, tonight was no exception. I dangled my feet over the edge taking in the skyline. I took deep breaths ever now and then eyes fluttering from one building to the next taking in every little detail.

This was my life now and i wasn't quite sure how i felt about that. Sure it had its good parts but sometimes i started to wonder if i was made for this life. Yes i could do it physically but mentally i silently went mad. I still cant believe how quickly my life changed. Though it was too late to back out now i was a shadow hunter now and i couldn't run away from that.

Eventually i went back to my room and went out like a light. When i woke up the sun had well and truly risen. The clock chimed confirming my suspicions of it being at least midday. When i went downstairs i found Alec and izzy training in the armoury.

I was surprised to find jace missing. He wasn't one to miss out on a chance to handle sharp pointing things and jab them at people, especially me. Izzy pull her out and sat down on a weapons table. I decided to ask about jace's disappearance since i seemed to be the only one concerned.

"Hey Iz where's jace" i ask sitting beside her.

"Why you mean him?" She teases.

"Oh shudder I'm being serious" i reply.

"Her went to go look for that clary girl" she says unfazed, i was the opposite however.

"What?" I exclaim.

"You know that redhead gir-" she tries to explain.

"Yeah i know why the hell is he looking for her" i say sourly.

Why was anyone looking for that stupid mundane girl. She was just some random girl i know its weird she could see us, but not weird enough to send jace out to look for her.

"I don't know he didn't tell me why" she says "why you feeling jealous?"

"What by the angel no" i exclaim disgusted at the accusation.

"Good your way to pretty to be jealous of some mundie brat and besides we both know jace only has eyes for you" Isabelle says.

"What no he doesn't" i argue.

"Does too" she argues back.

"God izzy be realistic not all of us hook up with every guy we see" I say teasing her.

"Oh so funny, your jealous and you know it" izzy teases back not denying my comment at all.

"As if" i say giving her a shove.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alec calls across the room.

"Nothing" we answer in sync before bursting out in laughter.

"Girls" Alec mutters eyes rolling before returning to his training.

Isabelle Lightwood had convinced herself me and jace were meant to be. The girl was mad i tell you. We were noting but friends. Though i admit i was kinda jealous of jace going after this clary girl, but that doesn't mean i have feelings. I needed to stay from izzy she was almost convincing me jealousy meant i had feelings, bleugh gross.

It had been hours and still no sign of jace. I was beyond worried at this point, yes i was being irrational. Jace was a big bad shadowhunter he could handle himself, especially with a task as simple as finding one mundane girl. Though that was exactly what had me worried if the task was so simple why was he taking so long.

Finally i heard the front door open and rushed down to greet whoever it was, hopefully jace. In the entrance stood jace girl in hands covered in blood and black gunk.

"Oh for the love of god you had one job and now you've gone and gotten her killed" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for jokes anna help me get her to the infirmary she's injured" he replied frustrated.

"And how am i suppose to help you carry her" I ask. "You really don't think these things through"

"By the angel anna stop being such a brat and get someone useful like Alec" he yelled.

"ALECCC GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" I scream out now extremely pissed.

"Well start walking jackass" I yell when he continues to stand dead still.

He hurries off up the steps to meet Alec leaving me alone. What the hell was that he turns up with a half dead mundane girl with no explanation and starts acting like a dead set grade A asshole.

Also did he seriously just call me a brat, okay i was being insensitive but since when were dying mundanes our problem. Id been told the whole time i was here mundane we just stupid things that needed to be protected but here was jace bringing one into our home. I could tell already life was going to get a little more weird than usual.


	6. CHAPTER 5

If anyone was to ask me how life at the institute was id probably say i didn't know because i mostly didn't. Ever since the arrival of Clary goddamn Fray i had spent as much time as possible away from the place.

On the horrible occasions where izzy dragged me back by the hair, literally, it was absolute hell. I avoided jace like the plague, camped out on a roof to avoid everyone and spent most of my time bonding with Alec.

You see Alec understood me, we both didn't like clary. She was new we didn't like new. I know i was being petty but hey how else was i suppose to react. This was my way of dealing with stress and i personally didn't care in the slightest if it was unhealthy. Or as the infamous king of all douchebags Jace Wayland would put in bratty.

Okay so in reality the second clary woke up from her nap we'd probably become the best of friends. Even so that day had arrived yet, clary had been asleep for 3 days.

So in the meantime i was going to remain grumpy and annoyed. Most of all i was going to take all of my angry out of her because i was still too annoyed to forgive jace from being a twat.

So here i sit on a rooftop with hot cocoa and blankets at 3am with Alec. Im not going to lie i knew why Alec was angry at clary. His reason was the complete opposite of mine. My hatred came from how much i hated jace while Alec was caused by his love for Jace.

"You still mad aren't you?" Alec suddenly says breaking the silence between us.

"No I'm just sitting on a roof in the middle of the night for the hell of it" I sass back at him.

"You wonder why you guys get into fights so often" He says laughing.

"Excuse me your suppose to be my emotional support" I exclaim.

"And what exactly are the rules of that" he asks.

"Simple rule number 1 i'm always right" I reply "thats it".

"Of course right yes jace is so stupid, boys am i right?" Alec replies.

"Oh shuddup" i say giving him a shove to the shoulder.

"Ahh anna you poor small innocent child" Alec says dramatically pulling me in to his chest.

"Your stupid" I say glaring up at him.

"No you are" He replies laughing.

"Exc-" I try to say.

"Shhh" he says covering my mouth with his hand. "Quiet young one"

I sigh it defeat knowing it was useless to fight against him. Alec may come off all hard and emotionless but in reality he's like the weird mix of annoying brother crossed with sassy gay friend.

Honestly as much as this life felt strange the people never did. They were my family and id never give them up.

Me, Alec and Isabelle were sitting in the infirmary watching over clary. We were just having small talk lying around not really bothered to do much till izzy decided to speak up.

"I told you it was the same girl" Izzy says to Alec.

"I know. little thing, isn't she? Jace said she killed a ravener" Alec replies.

"Excuse me I'm little and i still kill demons stop being so judgemental" I exclaim.

"Yeah well your a shadowhuter she isn't" Alec says flashing me a grin.

"True true" i mumble.

"I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though" Izzy commented.

"Izzy" I scold but she ignores me.

"Well nobody looks their best with demon blood in their veins. Is hodge going to call the brothers?" Alec asks.

"I hope not. They give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilates themselves like tha-" Izzy says.

"We mutilate ourselves" Alec Interrupts.

"I know, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permeant. And it doesn't always hurt.."  
Izzy argues back.

"If your old enough. Speaking of which, Where is Jace? He saved her, didn't he?" Alec asks.

"Yeah" i answer.

"I would have thought he'd taken some interest in her recovery" Alec states.

"Hodge says he hasn't been to see her since he brought her here. I guess he doesn't care" Izzy says.

"Sometimes i wonder if he-Look! She moved" Alec exclaims. "I guess she's alive after all, I'll tell hodge"

Just like that Alec exits the room leaving us with the now semi conscious clary. Though i admit it is a bit odd that jace is nowhere to be found. He brought her here you think he'd taken responsibly for that. Guess he was being rude to everyone right now.

Finally after a long wait clary's eyes fluttered open. I admit for someone who had spent the last three days complaining about her existence i was a little too relived she was alive and well. Though i wasn't evil and as i said id probably grow to like her by the end of the week.

"So you're finally awake" izzy says "Hodge will be pleased. We all thought you'd probably die in your sleep".

Izzy sat hesitantly on the bed next to her watching her intensely. Clary to took amount to study Isabelle's appearance. Most were stunned by it of course izzy had well and truly lucked out in the looks department. She of course knew this and was more than glad to use it to her advantage whenever she felt like it.

Though clary herself was no ugly duckling. With her flaming red hair, striking eyes and petite figure. She'd probably earn a few stunned looks every now and again.

"Sorry to disappoint" clary whispers out voice like sandpaper "Is this the institute?"

"Is there anything jace didn't tell you" Izzy replies rolling her eyes.

"This is the institute, right?" She asked again letting out a raspy cough.

"Yes, your in the infirmary, not that you haven't figure that out already" Izzy says.

Suddenly clary clutched her stomach in pain cause a sudden urge of worry to flow through me.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"My stomach" she uttered out.

"Oh right i almost forgot" Izzy exclaimed grabbing a pitcher from besides her

After she handed the finished product to clary, i recognised the grey colour of it, but i couldn't narrow down on the how

"You haven't eaten in three days" Izzy points out "Thats probably why you feel sick"

Clary quickly takes a sip "What is this?".

"One of Hodge's tisanes they always work" she explains.

Ahh thats how i recognise it, I've probably been force fed it before.

"Im Isabelle lightwood by the way. I live her" she says.

Clary looks at me probably expecting me to share as well so i kind of have to now.

"Annal-" i begin before deciding against using my full name.

"Anna, Anna grey i also live here".

"Okay, I'm Clary, Clary Fray. Did Jace bring me here?".

"We know and yeah" i reply while Isabelle nods.

"Hodge was furious. You got ichor and blood all over the carpet in the entryway. If he'd done it while my parents were here, he'd have gotten grounded for sure" Izzy rambled on before narrowing her eyes "Jace said you killed that ravener demon all by yourself"

"I guess i did" Clary stated shuddering slightly at the thought.

"But you're a mundie" she exclaimed.

"Isabelle" i scolded for the second time today.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Clary says savouring Isabelle's amazement "Where is jace? Is he around?".

"Somewhere" i reply with a shrug.

"I should go tell everyone you're up. Hodge'll want to talk to you" Izzy exclaims heading for the door.

"Hodge is Jace's tutor right?" Clary asks.

"Hodge tutors all of us" izzy says "The bathroom's through there, and i hung some of my old clothes on a towel rack in case you want to change"

"IZZY!" I exclaim.

"What?" She asks.

"She is not wearing your clothes there horrible" i reply.

"What happened to my clothes" clary asks confused.

"They were covered in blood and poison. Jace burned them" Izzy explains.

"Did he?" Clary asks. "Tell me, is he always really rude, or does he save that for mundanes?"

"Don't be offended he's rude to everyone" I say.

"It's what makes him super sexy" izzy continues and i face palm "That and he's killed more demons than anyone else our age"

"Isn't he your brother?" Clary exclaimed confused causing Isabelle to burst out laughing.

"My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?" Izzy asks.

"Well he lives here with you" Clary points out "Doesn't he?".

"Well, yes, but.." Izzy tries to explain nodding.

"Why doesn't he live with his parents?" Clary questions.

"Because there dead" Izzy says uncomfortably.

"Did they die in an accident?" Clary asks shocked.

"No" izzy says tucking hair behind her ear "His mother died when he was born. His father was murdered when he was ten. Jace saw the whole thing"

"Oh" Clary said her voice suddenly small "Was it... Demons?"

"Look, id better let everyone know you've woken up. They've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days. Oh and there's soap in the bathroom" izzy rambles "You might want to clean up a little. You smell"

"Thanks a lot" Clary says glaring at her.

"Anytime" izzy replies hurrying off.

"Don't mind her she's stupid now give me a second i'll go get you some clothes that will actually cover your skin" i say hurrying off to my room.

Well its official i don't think I'm going to hate clary fray. Thats means I'm just going to have to redirect my hate back to jace oh goodie that's going to be fun.


	7. CHAPTER 6

After i left clary to get changed she had wondered off to find hodge. So i decided id go get some practice done i the weapons room. Finding the room empty I decided to just pratice throwing some knifes.

As i picked a knife off the wall and prepared to throw into at our makeshift target on the back wall the door suddenly banged open. Jace and Alec filled in not saying a word to each other.

"Whats up with you two jace on his man period again?" I ask throwing in a small joke to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Anna" Jace snapped at me.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" I say slightly annoyed now.

"What happened Alec?" I ask curious to the reason for jace current mood swing.

"None of your business anna" Jace answers.

"I know it must be hard to hear me over that ego of yours but I'm pretty sure i asked Alec" I sass right back down with his attitude.

With a grumble he goes over to one over the tables and starts working on a seraph blade.

"Hodge is talking to the mundie girl and they told him to go away" Alec explains "He feels rejected".

"That wasn't what happe-" jace started

"Oh my heart bleeds for you" I joke amused at how childish he's being.

Before he gets the chance to reply the door swings open once again. This time its clary standing at the door church mewing at her feet. Deciding his job is done he walks away down the hall. Clary stands awkwardly at the entrance taking in the room eyes skimming over ever the room. She was clearly stunned by the amount of weapons we had managed to get into one room.

The door closed behind her and jace spoke up "Where's hodge?".

"Writing to the silent brothers" she answers causing Alec to shudder slightly.

She slowly approached the table the two were standing at. Alex eyes watch every move she makes clearly not trusting her in the slightest.

"What are you doing?" She asked jace ignoring Alec's gaze.

"Putting the last touches on these" Jace replies stepping aside so she can see the blade properly "Sanvi, Sansanvi and Semangelaf. They're seraph blades"

"Dibs on the big one" i called out.

"Semagelaf" Jace corrects.

"Oh whatever" I say uninterested.

"Umm Anna?" Clary asks clearly still unsure on my name.

"Yup thats my name" I reply.

"Thanks for the clothes" Clary says.

"Clothes?" Jace asks like im crazy.

"Yeah i gave her some clothes"

"Isabelle gave her some"

"We both know whatever Isabelle gave her would of been tragic" I say and clary grimaces at the thought of the outfit izzy left for her.

"You shouldn't do that" Jace argued.

"Wh-" I tried to argue back.

Though clary interrupted. "They don't look like knifes. How do you make them? Magic?"

I let out a snort at the horrified look on Alec's face. Honestly what is it with mundane's and magic i swear there obsessed.

"The funny thing about mundane's" Jace says to no one in particular "is how obsessed with magic they are for a bunch of people who don't even know what the word means"

"I know what it means" Clary snapped at him.

"No you don't, you just think you do. Magic is a dark and elemental force, not just a lot of sparkly wands and crystal balls and talking goldfish"

"Talking goldfish what are you on jace?" I exclaim.

"I never said it was a lot of talking goldfish, you-"

Jace waved a hand cutting her off. "Just cause you call an electrical eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And god help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with the Duckie" Jace rambles.

"You're driveling" Clary observes

"I'm not" Jace says.

"Jace who relates magic with rubber ducks and eels" I exclaim. "Clary ignore him he forgot to take his crazy pills today"

"Excuse me I'm not driveling" Jace repeats thinking it will redeem him.

"Yes, you are" Alec says "Look we don't do magic, okay" He adds "That's all you need to know about it"

Clary looks at Alec eye darkening clearly contemplating snapping back at him. Thankfully she decides against it, Alec doesn't like her i know he would take it easy on her.

"Hodge said i can go home" Clary announces choosing a different choice of topic.

Jace stumbles nearly dropping the blade in his hand "He said what?" he splutters out.

"To look through my mother's things," She amends "If you go with me".

"Jace," Alec exhales but gets ignored.

"If you really want to prove that my mum or dad was a shadow hunter, we should look through my mum's things. What's left of them." Clary explains.

"Down the rabbit hole" Jace says grinning "Good idea. If we go right now, we should have another three, four hours of daylight".

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alec asks.

"No" Jace answers without even turning around to acknowledge him. "That's alright. Clary and I can handle this on our own".

This caused Alec to shoot clary a dark glare that proved that Alec would destroy her if he could.

"Yeah as if I'm coming" I announce.

"Excuse me i told Alec no I'm not letting you come either" Jace exclaims.

"See thats the thing I'm not asking"

"Well your still not coming, i don't want you there"

"Right well maybe i could not go, sike i don't care about your opinion" I say grabbing the blade i claimed earlier "also I'm taking this i called dibs first"

They both paused and look at me in shock. Though it was mostly jace i know he wasn't use to me showing him up, but i personally didn't care. I didnt trust jace's intentions with this girl. We arent even sure she can stay here yet and he's already getting attached.

"Come on let's go" I call out leading the way out into the hall.

Me and clary jogged behind jace to keep up with his long strides as we headed for the elevator.

"Do you have your house keys?" Jace asked Clary as we walked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Good. Not that we couldnt break in, but we'd run into a greater chance of disturbing any wards that might be put up if we did"

"If you say so"

Finally we reached the foyer and jace pushed the button for the elevator. After a few seconds of awkward waiting i decided i was going to repeatedly push the button till the elevator comes. The elevator started to creak and groan begins its ascend to our level.

"Jace?" Clary spoke up.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How'd you know i had shadow hunter blood? Was there some way you could tell?"

Finally the elevator arrived with a loud groan. I reached forward to unlatch the gate and slide it open. We all hoped inside in silence till clary and jace's conversation resumed.

"I guessed" Jace informed her "It seemed the most likely explanation"

"You guessed? You must have been pretty sure, considering you have killed me"

"I was nighty percent sure"

Finally we reached the bottom floor and i opened the door.

"I see" clary says quietly then she suddenly slaps him right across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Jace exclaims hand flying to his cheek.

"The other ten percent" she says then struts out into the entrance.

"I Like Her"


	8. CHAPTER 7

We ended up all sitting on the train in silence, jace's face still sporting a nice red mark. If I'm honest i found it quite amusing, he one hundred percent deserved it. The sound of giggling echoed through our carriage causing me to groan in annoyance. They were obviously checking out jace, like he needed a boost to his already too big ego.

Clary turned to face jace after clearly noticed the reason behind the girls incisive giggling.

"Can i help you with something?" Jace asked noticing her gaze.

"Those girl on the other side of the car are staring at you" She explained.

"Of course they are" Jace replied "I am stunningly attractive"

"You are not stunningly attractive you look like a foot" I told him.

"Excuse me you are that good looking either more like a toe nail" He argued back.

"Oh please as if" I say flipping my hair right into his face.

"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?" Clary adds in.

"Only for ugly people," Jace explains.

"Well then you should probably start getting some" I say sarcastically.

"The meek may inherit the earth" Jace continues ignoring me. "But at the moment it belongs to the conceited. Like me." He says winking at the girl from before.

"What that load of nonsense means is he has an obnoxiously large ego and he's got to make up excuses for it" I explain.

"Oh please your find my cockiness attractive" Jace says to me grinning.

"Did i not just say you resemble a foot"

"Another excuse to cover up you undenying attraction for me"

"Don't make me shove this blade up your ass"

"Go ahead i dare you" He whispers this coming in real close to my face.

"Ughh-" I scream about ready to stab him.

Seeing the tension growing out of hand clary tries to control it by interrupting.

"How can they see you?" She ask causing jace to sit back up and get out of my face.

"Glamours are a pain to use. Sometimes we don't bother" He answers her.

"Jace likes the attention of random girls checking him out"

"Oh no sweetheart i enjoy your eyes on me a lot more" he adds in with a wink.

Before i have the chance to curse him into oblivion the train stops and he jumps out onto the platform. Goddamit why did i think this was a good idea.

As we headed up a hill towards clary's apartment jace pulled out one of blade and started to flipping it around his fingers. If that wasn't enough he had also decided now was a brilliant time to hum.

"Do you have do that?" Clary asks "It's annoying"

Dam right its annoyed but jace just ignored her and hummed louder.

"Im sorry I'm smacked you" she said tried to get him to listen to her.

"Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back" Jace says after he finally stopped humming.

"He seems itching for the chance" she says "what was it that Alec called you? Para-something"

" _Parabatai,"_ we answer simultaneously.

"It means pair of warriors who fight together—Who are closer than brothers. Alec is more than just my best friend. His father and my father were _parabatai_ when they were young. His father was my godfather—That's why i live with them. They're my adopted family" Jace explains.

"Well i think thats enough shadowhunter history for now" I exclaims.

"Wait why do you live at the institute" Clary asks me.

"Same reason murdered parents got nowhere else to go" I explain grimly.

"Right are you and Isabelle _parabatai_?" She questions.

"God no i love her and all but our bond isn't strong enough for that, id been sick of her in a week"

"Plus your stronger than her" Jace adds in.

"Don't say that to izzy she'll whip you into a coma" I say.

"Well that will be a nice change izzy being violent to me instead of you" He exclaims grinning.

"Oh don't worry i'll join in" I threatan throwing him smugness right back at him.

"Always so feisty i like it" He says winking once again.

"Are you guys like a dating or what?" Clary asks causing me to laugh.

"What by the angel no Jace Wayland just cant resist the urge to flirt with everything that breathes beware your probably next"

"Right well were here"

We all stop in front of the house, everything looks perfectly normal just typical mundane house. Though what was i expecting, i admit i had assumed there be more shattered glass and other things that suggest demon attack.

"It looks the same" she says voicing my disappointment though she sounds more confused.

"On the outside" Jace states.

Jace then pulls out his sensor and starts poking it around. He swings around to fast and nearly pokes my eyes out causing me too grab it from his hands and check around myself.

"So that's a sensor? What does it do?" Clary asks me.

"It picks up frequencies, like a radio does, but these frequencies are demonic in origin" Jace answers for me.

"Demon shortwave"

"Something like that"

I hold out the sensor as we begin to approach the house. The sensor faintly clicked as they headed up the stairs. They just signalled trace activity, there were no more demons around. I weirdly found myself quite disappointed by thought, i wanted some action for once. Jace explained the absence of demons to clary and she let a soft good.

When i look up i noticed the door had long deep scratch marks. Clearly from the claws of the ravener demon that attacked clary only days before.

"I'll go in first" Jace announced.

He slowly moved forward and pushed the door open gently. He beckoned us forward and we followed him into the entryway. The room was dark the light above out and their skylight too dirty to be of any use. I pull out my blade from the holder on my leg with my free hand just in case.

Jace ran his hand along the banister beside him. His hand came up wet and covered in something blackish red "Blood".

"Maybe it's mine" Clary suggested voice small from fear "From the other night"

"It'd be dry by now if it were" Jace stated. "Come on"

He then proceed to head further up the stairs. Clary followed closely behind him while i waited a bit eyes scanning around the room waving the sensor about. Once i joined them clary had the door unlocked and jace was creeping inside.

The place was completely empty, no furniture, no curtains, no nothing. They'd even gone as far as to remove her freaking refrigerator. I suddenly knew something was up and so did jace because he moved over and whispered the name of my blade to me, " _Semengelaf"._

"You satisfied?" Jace asks "There's nothing here"

She shakes her head "I want to see my room".

"If thats what it takes" Jace say sliding his blade back into its holder.

Clary then scrabbled down the hall to find her room. Finally in all the darkness she found her door and reached for the knob. As she turned it the door blew outward knocking clary off her feet.

Once all the drama dispensed i saw a enormous man brainishing a blade about. All it took was one sniff and i knew what we were dealing with, ' _forsaken'_. I didn't hesitate unlike jace, i ran straight at the thing blade in hand. Though apparently this was the wrong strategy as it saw me coming and swung it blade across my stomach.

I screamed, this knocked jace out of his dream like state. He lifted his blade screamed its name and struck the beast. He then picked me and dragged clary down the stairs. Once down we ran and ran until we slammed the front door in its face.

"Anna are you alright?" Jace asked me horrified.

"Yes yes now you better go avenge me and slice that thing in pieces" I screamed at him.

The last thing i remembered was a terrible roar and the door came crashing down. After that id had lost to much blood to be able to keep my eyes open so everything went black.


	9. CHAPTER 8

I come round in a strange dark room to the sight of a random lady pawing at my wounds. I jump up and scream reaching around for my weapons, all of which had conveniently been removed from my person. So that being said i have to settle for the nearest pointy object.

"Who in the hell are you?" I demanded waving my 'weapon' in her face.

"Madame dorethea I'm trying to help you" she explained voice a little too mysterious for my liking.

"How did you find me" I continued to question.

"Clary and her blonde friend left you behind when they fell through the portal" she explains.

"LEFT ME?" I scream out.

Jace left me to go portal diving with clary while i was half dead. Delightful just bloody delightful.

"Where is my stuff?" I ask and she points to a container off to the side.

I hastily scrambled up retrieving all my stuff shoving it back in the correct places before heading towards the door. The lady doesn't even attempt to stop me as i hobble my way out. I touch my shirt to find its wet from fresh blood. I have no idea how i was going to make it back to the institute in this state.

As i fumble around i remember the stupid phone i brought along with me for emergencies. I yank it out of its holder dialling the first number i see, which just happens to be Alec because of the joys of alphabetical order. Surprisingly he answers straightaway and i almost happy dance, though i decide against it i needed all the blood i had left.

"Anna?" He questions.

"No its flipping santa claus" I sass back letting out a groan in pain.

"Why are you calling me? Since when do you use phones" He replies.

"Since i got stabbed by a forsaken and abandoned by jace in some weird lady's house" I scream into the speaker.

"Wait what" He exclaims.

"Just come get me like now before i bleed out on the street"

"Alright alright I'm coming where in the hell are you"

I give him the address and promptly hang up. I better not die here waiting for Alec. If i do I'm going to haunt jace for eternity and throughly enjoy watching him spiral into madness

My eyelids flutter open to take in the ghastly grey walls of the infirmary. I am confused at first before the memories of Alec coming to my rescue flood back. I try to sit up and feel a sting in my side, looking down to inspect i notice my stomach covered in bandages stained scarlet red.

Deciding against staying in bed all day i hop up swaying slightly. Once my feet hit the floor i feel the cold draft wafting through the room ticking through my toes. I slowly walk out navigating my way towards the kitchen in desperate need of some food.

As i moved closer i hear the sound of voices and the smell of food cooking. I skip along excitingly in the hope of a nice meal free of izzyness. As i reach the door my joy is crushed at the sound of someone screaming the name of my least favourite person in existence.

"JACE WAYLAND" Isabelle screamed "explain yourself"

"Yeah id quite like an explanation myself" I say bursting through the door in a fit of rage.

"Oh god Anna" he exclaimed slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah Anna" I say hand raising to rest on my hip.

"I told you to bring me to Alec! Backstabbing Judas" He glared at church.

"Don't blame Church" Izzy says "It's not his fault Hodge is going to kill you"

"Hodge? Oh please he can get in line maybe if he's lucky there will be a piece of him left once I'm done" I say eyes darkening.

"Anna shush we discussing the mundie right now" Jace says.

"Oh big whoop you screwed up again and ended up bringing another mundane somewhere they don't belong" I say rolling my eyes.

"I had to bring him" Jace explains. "Today i saw two of the men who killed my father"

"Yeah really how ironic since i almost died today" I say voice raising

"You did not" Jace replies.

"YOU LEFT ME TO BLEED TO DEATH YOU CONCEITED BAS-" I scream.

"Anna don't strain yourself your still healing" Izzy interrupts.

"It will be worth it if i can kick his ass" I argue.

"Ann-" Jace starts.

"Ahhhhhh" I scream and throw myself onto jace.

He tries to hold me back as i claw at his face. Izzy jumps forward to put me off while i scream in rage. All of sudden i feel my wound rip and my screams get softer.

"Crap anna" Jace yells as he noticed all the blood soaking through my shirt.

He motions for izzy to pick me up quickly realising it would only get worse if he tried. She attempts to but i struggle against her this causes her to enlist the help of the random mundane boy standing behind them.

They both carry me up back to the infirmary with great difficultly. Once there izzy rips of the bandages and pull out her stele. Apparently she's decided against the typical healing methods. Once she's finished she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Anna why do you have to be so difficult?" She asks.

"Im not the difficult one he is" I argue back.

"You two are so childish" She exclaims annoyed.

"Your childish" I say.

"Your bloody meant for each other though" She says and just like that silence falls across the room.

I'd spend hours laying around since everyone was worried i'd accidentally rip open my wounds again. I was bored out of my mind. Well that was until someone had finally decided i deserved some food. Unfortunately that certain someone wasn't a person i wanted to see right now.

"Don't hit me i come bearing food" he exclaims holding a hand up in surrender the other clutching a plate of Chinese food.

"Give it here" I exclaim annoyed.

He hands over the plate taking a seat at a safe distance. We sit in silence as i devour the food not having eaten since that morning.

"So is this forgiveness?"

"No this is i like food enough that i can tolerate you"

"Well i guess that will have to do" he says with a sigh.

We feel back into silence until i finished the food and decided to speak up.

"Did you really see the guys who killed your dad?"

"Yeah" He replies his one word seeming to explain everything.

"God that must suck"

"I guess" he says with a shrug.

"I was more referencing to the fact you didn't get to kill them"

"Your always violent aren't you"

"Yep"

"I like that about you"

"You like that i constantly want to chop peoples heads of thats a bit morbid jace"

"Shut up!" He says and we both laugh.

He gets up moving closer cautiously clearly still unsure if i'll attack him or not. I give him a nod of reassurance to prove I'm not going to rip out his throat. He moves forward and sits on the bed.

"Im sorry i left you to die"

"Im sorry i tried to kill you"

Our grins matched as he inched closer to stare into my eyes. No words were needed somehow i knew everything i needed to know will just one look into his golden eyes. They sparkled like pure gold brighter than id ever seen them.

His face moved closer to mine clearly lost in a trance. Every Time he moved closer his eyes shone brighter, almost blinding as his face rested merely inches from my own. So close i could count each of his thin eyelashes. Just as his he was almost close enough for them to be hitting my face with every blink something clicked inside of him. He quickly pulled away blinking too fast for my eyes to comprehend.

"I should g-go" he stuttered and just like he was gone leaving me alone with an awkward jace sized gap on my bed and a billion thoughts running through my head.


	10. CHAPTER 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="583c3cf773f72a15a01228f75c5766f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"HAYDEN/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b591f2cc46730fee8903eb3b79fa4679"After alot of begging monty ended up convincing me to follow him back inside. Since he knew jasper was in the drop ship he took me back the tent him and jasper shared. I quickly sat down on one of the beds and curled up into a little ball. I knew Monty wanted me to explain what happened but I also knew he was way to nice to ask about it, so I just decided to tell anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcb70e67d2782002a95323c50f57240""Murphy found them by a cliff-face" I started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f3a07ff6cfc6124141f288fb1039bb""hayd-" Monty says cutting me off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f262ea33202639c85b49241bc87db8e7""Clarke tried to reason but murphy put a knife to her throat, charlotte couldn't take it anymore she walked off the cliff" I continued explaining./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80cecd12e75624987f71fa1b666f8830"This was all exceptionally horrific but it reality my breakdown had more to do with something completely different. That some thing different was Jasper Freaking Jordan and his new found love of the one and only brat child Octavia Blake. I mean sure I should of seen it coming a mile away. I probably did seeing it coming it but just wasn't important. I didn't think it would ever bother me the way it was right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5aa93812ca205ddfb90d8d77881a2e5""she kissed him, he kissed her, they kissed" I rambled not knowing how to explain the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b360fa23cf1381500da6e5669b2d6e39""Wait Octavia and Jasper?" He exclaimed completely shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8f70cc7be98c7a52b0403f039fb073"His reaction confused me even more I had thought everyone had predicted it. That Octavia and Jasper was going to happen inedibility. I had thought if anyone would known it would be Monty they were best friends after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38abdfdaa3cf84ba05c88dc10eb806d""But jasper doesn't like Octavia he likes yo-" Monty rambles out before stopping mid-word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f07f5879f222901ed0e234fbdf50e5a""well whoever he use to like he cleary doesn't care to much about them now" I grumble, this causing Monty to pull back into his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3edd3fd74c6c493a3073314afc1bcf21""Hade I have to ask why do you care?" Monty asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f3bfb10de5959d335c92bc8275bc48""I don't know I just I think I lik-" I say before getting cut by the someone else coming to the tent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5889a6f061689310349fde8d9ac3d42c"I'm sure you only need one guess to figure out who it was, that's right jasper. Though I suppose this was to be expected it is his tent after all. His eyes darkened as they took in the sight of Monty holding me close, his reaction confused me greatly. Monty held his hands up in surrender but Jasper still continued to burn holes through his skull with his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c88641d5a665e57526a0587b5c697c2f""What is this?" He asked sounding almost jealous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23e3bdee9cd8a4baece440a9771aae2"I shook the ridiculous thought from head the second it appeared. Jasper was not jealous of my bond with Monty, he had Octavia. Also besides Monty was my best friend I wasn't making out with him in my spare time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="775b79833d6cba08590f93d55b10cf11""It's not what it looks like jasper she was just ups-" Monty begins to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34b194198532d109138fa2a6222b32d""Have you been crying?" Jasper asks voice suddenly going concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a64afedaeedeb0b7d0efe0684c1500""No" I quickly denied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4980512bafbf4e01c79cc3679ba5942a""Yes you have what's wrong Hayden?" He asks reaching forward to comfort me but I flinch away from his touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb166b51c3e9f7e5573f39b61e157c7""I have to go and umm yeah do that thing bye" I mumble before bolting out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ac3a14175ed494e2fcb7e2a34f6774c"I know it was wrong but how was I going to explain myself, like oh you know I just saw you and Octavia kissing now I'm being all jealous and crying so how was your day? Yeah no thanks leaving was the better option./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7d0c17489f48fc3c1da67e15820c190d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"JASPER/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4594c91295145df2916d1ba79841ae"I was beyond confused why had Hayden just run off, she was never like that. Most importantly why was she upset, i hating seeing her upset. Something i hated more was the fact that she ran to monty instead of me, i know i was being petty and jealous but i couldn't help it when it came to Hayden. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ed380aba36c61ff07f142e71c41611""What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Do i have to attempt to hurt someone for her?" I question monty desperate for answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235a55fc4de475a481bb4e78e98f1633""Jasper just lea-" he tries to says before i cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b7339b2afeb054213e2e964fd94c00""Leave it are you kidding me she's upset i want to know why?" I say moving a hand up to fix my goggles in frustration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e797fc60e55d584f74efaf1f39791d""Jasper you don't want to know" Monty tried to reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a90c5b1d2c652ce1a130ab27c7b02e66""Just tell me" i beg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dac3fc840c8f7feb642154c0929c301e""You" He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56edf32d26f812b24663046003ece880""What?" I reply confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d5db2be6f5d884cb03a04ae4bb3f37""You, she's upset because of you" Monty explains./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8474817e877f002cbd6dc79991ccc4b6""Oh" i whisper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62879dadeec6f278ce3b7e966fcd14bd"I'd hurt Hayden and i honestly i had no idea what i'd done. Though i knew the second i found out i go find her and apologise a billion times even if i didn't believe i had done anything wrong. It didn't matter what i thought I wasn't going to lose Hayden. I couldn't even bear the mere thought of such a thing ever happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f3cf41167c4efcf489f457179bfffd5""But how? I mean what did i do?" I beg him for answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c4b1210791ad45a9d85f677fd74f195""Octavia" he begins to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b82e5a110ad66999bb992f1d4ccbcf""Octavia what about he-" i interrupt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6863ea6697d9e46eb8281d75bc83d82d""She saw you kiss her" He says over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0485bcec5deb2f48306b6d7c42f2498"Oh god but how could of Hayden seen that. Actually scratch that it didn't matter how because she's seen it all wrong i didn't kiss octavia. Why would i she's not the one i care about. Octavia kissed me, i pushed her away and then proceeded to explain that i had feelings for someone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74ea843c37e0b7c6c93cec371e3c390""What are you doing jasper last time i checked you liked Hayden not octavia" monty asks clearly confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3807a02788f1b485f4a265ec296dafa3""I do like hay-" i start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d3d9d26d131805a89a0aa47c25e5462""Wasn't it just a day ago you kept me up all night so you could rant about how much you loved the colour of her eyes and the way she smiled" Monty exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b1c8b860030abaa2b2613a442d3f20b""Yeah" i say blushing a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97749ead14bcb324914193f7b5b47b6""So what changed your mind cause last thing i knew you were hopelessly in love with Hayden" he says voice raising the slightest "Not octavia"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c395d2d7d11063415d37068f04f9d8""I am-" i attempt to explain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c25e69fd869c32d8f106b23d3078c36""Okay so maybe you changed your mind gave up but it would be nice if you told me we are best friends aren't we" Monty says sounding hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de5a55d179aab91eb376e88e370c9449""Yes just let me explain" i finally get out. "I didn't kiss octavia she kissed me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a367c35e281666fe4f5b09aba5b1b021""Of course i didn't kiss her monty we both know its true i have feelings for Hayden"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fc7d6d176c30df3ea4cafa935fafe5a""Then why are you standing her telling me that" He exclaims like i'm some kind of idiot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc6bd3b460658e66255c579b6361c4f""What do you mean Monty?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec44446c80fc94782d92517db5e9ae4""Don't you get it Hayden is upset about it so go tell her the truth"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5889036fe207a810b5130a8b0b1a52""The whole truth?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="365f451778e08f7f52f559a1dbe21060""Yes she was clearly jealous that has to mean something"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a4c97f5b65b42dd173b551e7f8df49e""You think she li-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18935bcdfe2a6a31b00b738d4fa1cb8c""Yes now go"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d7641695fc8b473a34e39cf73b58ef"I take off out of the tent desperate to find Hayden i'm not sure if Monty's right of not but its worth of shot isn't it. I mean I've been waiting for a sign she feels the same for years i'm not going to waste this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cc94baabe4551bd3163e7552f6765796" /p 


	11. CHAPTER 10

I stormed out of the diner door slamming behind me. The loud crash earning me a few disproving looks as i hurried up the street. I should of known better. He was jace freaking wayland other people feelings didn't matter.

I was use to watching jace flirt shamelessly with anything and everything it was just how he was, but watching him with his hands all over that downworlder caused something inside of me to snap. Ugh i needed to calm down, Kaelie wasn't just some downworlder i'd known her for ages i was letting my jealousy get the best of me.

Wait jealousy? There was no way that was me being jealous, right? I have no idea and i don't even want to think about such things, god i need a drink. I finally lifted my eyes from the pavement taking in my surroundings. I quickly realised i was only a block or two away from the hunter's moon, a downworlder bar that i swear was never closed.

I look down for a second to make sure i had all my permeant runes covered up. I mostly got along with downworlders i didn't see them as inferior like most shadowhunters, though that didn't change the fact that some of them just didn't like us. I certainly didn't want any trouble so its best to hide any sign of my heritage.

I rounded a corner and the bar come into sight. The place wasn't extravagant even to those with the sight but the crowds hanging around didn't seem to mind that much, neither did i. I moved toward it slowly pushing the door open with my foot when i reached it. I spotted a stool near the end of the bar close to the door.

I moved across the room silently before ordering a drink and sliding on the stool. The bartender handed the glass to me and i place a pile of coins in his outstretched hand. He then shuffled away leaving me to wallow in my pity.

When i finished my drink i felt a presence behind me and heard the loud creak as someone sat down on the stool beside me. I didn't lift my head for i already knew who it was.

"Luke garroway what a surprise to see you here" I say quietly though there was no doubt that he heard me.

"I live here so the surprise is all mine Annalina" He replies his deep voice sending chills down my spine.

"Don't call me that" i hiss back lifting my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asks completely ignoring my previous statement.

"Im having a drink obviously isn't that what your suppose to do at bars" I reply sarcastically "by all means correct me if I'm wrong"

"True but this isn't exactly the place for some like you" He replies cautiously.

"Someone like me? You can say the word it wont kill you" I say holding eye contact with every word.

He doesn't say reply only signals for the bartender. I take a better look at him as he comes closer notice the scars lining his face, werewolf i think automatically. I hold my glass tighter i knew Luke well but he was the alpha i couldn't entirely trust him not to order his guys on me.

"Another round pete" Luke says as he finally reaches our side of the bar.

"Encouraging underage drinking" I tease "Now that isn't very responsible is it".

"No such age requirement exists amongst nephilim" He says "Well that I'm aware of".

"No your quite right they don't seem to care much about trivial things like that"

"Anna i suggest you leave, not that i don't enjoy you wonderful company but the pack's coming back soon they wont take well to a nephilim drinking up all their alcohol" Luke explains finishing his drink.

I give him a nod finishing of my own in one swing. He then gets up and disappears into the shadows. I follow Luke's advice and vacant the premises. I wasn't really in the mood to get in a pub brawl with a bunch of werewolves.

As I'm heading back down the street my phone lights up and chimes indicating that someone is calling me. I check to see its Isabelle and hit the green button deciding to take her call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh good you picked up" Izzy replies sighing in relief.

"Well its kind of hard to ignore" I groan back.

"Anyways turns out that warlock magius-" She starts to explain.

"Magnus" I correct her.

"Right magnus is holding a party tonight and where going" She continues.

"What time?" I ask.

"Wait your willingly agreeing to go to a party" She exclaims in excitement.

"You lot will get into some much trouble without my downworlder skills" I reason.

"True true so its at midnight" She tells me.

"Okay i'll be back later" I say

"Where are you goi-" She starts but i hang up before she gets the chance to finish.

I didn't plan on going back to the institute anytime soon. I still had a few more bars to visit plus i had a meeting with a warlock at 4. I needed time out of that place and i was going to use any excuse to get it.

With a quick look at the clock on the wall i realised it was nearing midnight and i needed to get back to the institute. I went outside and summoned a cab hoping inside. After an extremely boring ride we pulled up round the corner from the institute. It was best to avoid getting dropped off at what looked like a giant abandoned building.

I walked round the corner kicking open the front door with my foot tumbling my way into the entryway. The commotion caused Alec to run down the stairs blade in hand. Once he saw me he shoved it away hurrying down probably to yell at me for causing such a disturbance.

"Anna by the angel are you trying to kick the door down" He shouts frustrated.

"That was the plan" I reply before heading up the stairs behind him.

Once i reach my room i quickly realise i have absolutely nothing to wear to a party, especially not one being held by the high warlock of New York. Great I'm going to have to get fashion advice from Isabelle.

"IZZY!" I yell out as i storm towards her room.

"WHAT?" She yells back appearing at her door.

"I need some clothes" i reply and he face lights up.

She drags me into her room looking like someone just bought her a puppy. I sat down and prepared to spend the next hour being shoved in clothes way too tight for anyone's taste well except izzy.

I'd left izzy room in a dress that i swear was suppose to be top. Knowing izzy it probably was a top that she'd converted into a dress because of how short i was. I went back to my room to fetch a jacket desperate to have something to cover all the skin i was showing. Izzy had gone off to find clary claiming that she probably needed some help as well.

Once i'd grabbed my jacket and slipped on my whip bracelet, that just happened to be an exact replica of Isabelle's, i decided to head downstairs. When i got down there everyone was gathered commenting on Isabelle choice of outfit for clary.

"I like the dress" Jace comments "it needs a little something extra, though".

"So now you're a fashion expert?" Clary exclaims.

"Of course he is even has his own line of glittery scarves" I say making everyone heads turn to face me all laughing at my joke.

"Oh dear lord she got to you to" Jace exclaims at the sight of me in a dress.

"Actually she asked me to" Izzy exclaims.

"Well thats a first" Jace says striding across the room to meet me.

He reaches his hand up and pulls out izzy's hard work on my hair. Afterwards he smiles to himself, i can see clary eyes narrow and Alec's look of confusion mirror onto Isabelle's face.

"Much better" he says voice dropping to a whisper before spinning around and heading straight for the door like he had said nothing at all.

We followed the directions on the invitation and ended up in an industrial neighbourhood in Brooklyn, every street lined with factories and warehouses. Jace led the group while Isabelle poked around with her sensor as they moved away from the subway station.

"This is night street!" Izzy called out.

"Jace!" Alec called out grabbing his attention away from his conversation with clary.

"Yes" he replied annoyed.

"Think we're in the right place?" Alec asked pointing at a row of motorcycles off to the side.

"Vampires" jace hissed.

Simon asked about them clearly having no idea why we were so confused they were used by vampires. Jace explained it to him while examining them in amazement.

"They are pretty to look at" jace says finally hoping back onto the pavement away from the bikes. "You have to admit that"

"So am i" Isabelle argues back "Now hurry up".

"This building" he replies pointing towards a red brick warehouse "Is this the one?".

"I think so" clary answer with uncertainty "They all look the same".

"Only one way to find out" Izzy announces striding up the steps everyone else following in her wake.

A light hanging from above illuminated the large metal door displaying one word written over it, Bane. Izzy reached out to press the buzzer repeatedly. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a slender man standing at the doorway, i recognised him immediately.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Izzy asks.

"That would be me" he replies eyes flittering over us "Anna right your a friend to the warlocks from what I've heard"

"Yeah you could say that" I reply.

"Well then you welcome here but i don't recall inviting the rest of you" He exclaims.

"I have an invitation" Izzy says holding out the paper "These are my friends".

"I must of been drunk" Magnus says "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests"

"Even if one of them spills a drink of my new shoes" Jace asks grinning and i stifle a laugh.

"Even then" Magnus says then pulls jace's stele out of his hands "As for this, keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter"

Then he takes off up the stairs leaving a confused jace behind. We head up the stairs when magnus beckoned making our way into the party. Well well it was going to be an interesting night.


	12. CHAPTER 11

We made our way into Magnus's loft and my jaw dropped. The place was huge with big metal pillars with lights strung all over them and a makeshift bar set up at the other end. The windows were painted over to keep all the bright light from spilling out on the street below.

Everywhere your eyes turned you could see strange colourful people floating about filling the room with an odd atmosphere. Music echoed through the place, but no band was in sight. Though no one seemed even slightly bothered by it to caught up in the party.

"You like the party?" Magnus asked clary leaning against a pillar, while everyone else disappeared into the crowd.

"Is it in honor of anything?" She replies trying to smile at him.

"My cat's birthday" Magnus replies like that was completely normal.

"Oh" Clary says glancing around. "Where's your cat?"

"I don't know. He ran away. " Magnus explains and i struggle to hold in the laughter.

Typical warlocks throwing a party like this just for the hell of it. They just couldn't resist the opportunity to show of their power. Spotting my amusement Magnus sent me a grin before Jace and Alec reappeared from the crowd.

Alec had a drink in each hand while Jace showed off the necklace of glowing flowers hanging loosely from his neck. Simon and Izzy were out of the dance floor, Simon swayed uncomfortably while Izzy prowled around him.

"Look" Jace speaks up "we really need to talk to-"

"MAGNUS BANE" a deep booming voice called out cutting of Jace.

A man appeared looking to be fuming with rage. He looked to be barely thirty, his hair shaved off only leaving him with a pointed little goatie. Within seconds my bets were on vampire. No human that short would dare yell at a high warlock.

"Someone just poured holy water into the gas tank of my bike. it's ruined. destroyed. All the pipes are melted" He seethed waving his stubby little finger about.

"Melted?" Magnus murmurs "How dreadful."

"I want to know who did it" He hissed baring his fangs. "I thought you swore there'd be no wolf-men here tonight, Bane"

"I invited none of the Moon's Children" Magnus replies examining his glittery nails clearly disinterested in whatever this vamp was saying. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike, they were no guest of mine, and are therefore not my responsibility."

The vampire screamed in rage jabbing his finger towards the warlock "Are you trying to tell me that-" He was cut off as Magnus finger moved just an inch causing his voice to disappear making words unheard.

"You've worn out you welcome" Magnus says eye widening. "Now go."

The guy had it coming, he shouldn't of known better than to lash out his frustration on a high warlock. The vampire showed himself out leaving everyone gaping in surprise clearly having underestimated his power as well.

Jace whistled under his breath. "That was impressive"

"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus replied peering up at the ceiling cat eyes in full view "I know. What is her problem?"

Alec made a noise i recognised to be laughter and joined in. Warlocks were amusing as hell. Clary send us an odd look but i ignored it.

"We put holy water in his gas tank, you know" Alec says.

"ALEC" Jace yells. "Shut up."

"I assumed that" Magnus replies amused. "Vindictive little bastards, aren't you? You know their bikes run on demon energies. I doubt he'll able to fix it."

"One less leech with a fancy ride" Jace says. "My heart bleeds."

"I heard some of them can make their bike fly" Alec adds in.

"Merely an old witches' tale," Magnus says. "So is that why you wanted to crash my party? Just to wreck some bloodsucker bikes?"

"No." Jace says going all serious again. "We need to talk to you. Preferably somewhere private."

"And that's our cue, Alec move it i need another drink" I say dragging him away so jace and clary can sort out all the crazy.

I move across the room to the makeshift bar Alec trailing close behind me. I turn my head to see the sight of clary's bright redhead disappearing round a corner. I stood with Alec off to the side in silence as we both cased the place. Honestly it would take years to take in everything, there was always something new and colourful to steal your attention away. Finally they remerged from the crowd and we made our way over to them. Apparently izzy had spotted them too and raced over looking distressed.

"Jace! Alec! Where have you been? I've been looking all over-" She rambles on.

"Where's Simon?" Clary interrupts.

"He's a rat," Isabelle replies darkly wobbling slightly.

"Did he do something to you?" Alec says going full protective older brother mode. "Did he touch you? If he tried anything-"

"No Alec" Isabelle says irritated. "Not like that. He's a rat."

"She's drunk," Jace says in disgust.

"I'm not" Izzy huffs out. "Well, maybe a little, but that's not the point. The point is, simon drank one of those blue drinks—I told him not to, but he didn't listen—and he turned into a rat."

"A rat?" Clary repeats. "You dont mean..."

"I mean a rat," Isabelle says once again. "Little. Brown. Scaly tail."

"The clave isn't going to like this," Alec says "I'm pretty sure turning mundanes into rats is against the Law."

"Seriously Alec were discussing the Law right now" I say annoyed. "Wait hold still so i can pull that stick out of your ass."

"Technically she didn't turn him into a rat," Jace pointed out trying not to lose it over my comment. "The worst she could be accused of is negligence."

"Who cares about the stupid Law?" Clary screams grabbing onto Isabelle's wrist. "My best friend is a rat!"

"Woah i think we need to dial back the crazy just a little bit" I comment and she sends me a glare.

"Not until you tell me where he is" She says to Isabelle still clutching tightly onto her wrist. "I can't believe you left him—he's probably terrified-"

"If he hasn't been stepped on," Jace adds in.

"Not helping" I say annoyed at his stupidity.

"I didn't leave him. He ran under the bar," Izzy tries to protests pointing around madly. "Let go! You're denting my bracelet."

"Bitch," Clary says savagely before flinging izzy's hand back at her running towards the bar.

"Great just what we needed a mouse hunt" I mumble.

"Actually i believe were using the term rat" Jace says only loud enough for me to hear.

"What's the difference?" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Well rats are uglier, alot like the mundie" He replies smirking.

"Well don't say that to your girlfriend i pretty sure she's lost her marbles" I reply before we both realise she's managed to catch simon.

"Poor Simon, it'll be fine, I promise-" She coos at him like he's her pet though i suppose he might as well be just that from now on.

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Jace speaks up. "That's probably the closest he's ever gotten to second base."

"Jace if you can't say something nice then don't say anything all" I say attempting to pat him on the head.

"Isn't that something people say to children?" He asks.

"Yes thats why i'm saying it to you" I reply earning myself a glare.

"Get Magnus" Clary announces. "We have to turn him back."

"Let's not be hasty" Jace says grinning like the asshat he is. "He's cute like that. Look at his little pink nose."

Simon bared his teeth snapping at jace's outstretched hands. "Izzy, go fetch our magnificent host."

"Why me?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Because it's your fault the mundane's a rat, idiot," He explains. "And we can't leave him here."

"You'd be happy to leave him here if it weren't for her," She hissed back before stalking off.

She was right though Jace wasn't one to care for the life of one stupid mundane, but apparently when it came to her that changed. The little mundie just waltzed into our life and set it alight with her fiery locks.

It was in moments like this i realised how fragile all i had was. It was in moments like this i came to despise the idea of a jace with feelings because whatever was between them wasn't going to create a whole world of drama for the rest of us.


	13. CHAPTER 12

_"Rattus norvegicus_ " Magnus says peering down at the now ratified Simon.

"A common brown rat, nothing exotic."

"I don't care what kind of rat he is" Clary screeches. "I want him turned back."

Magnus Scratches his head. "No point," He says.

"That's what I said." Jace says smugly.

"NO POINT?" Clary shouts causing me to wince and Simon to hide himself away under her thumb. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE'S NO POINT?"

"Because he'll turn back on his own in a few hours," Magnus says completely calm as if clary hadn't just screamed in his face. "The effect of the cocktails is temporary. No point working up a transformation spell; it'll just traumatize him. Too much magic is hard on mundanes; their systems aren't use to it."

"I doubt his system is used to being a rat, either," Clary points out forcing me to have to play off my laughter as sneezing. "You're a warlock; can't you just reverse the spell?"

Magnus considers for a second. "No" He replies.

"You mean you won't"

"Clary he's a warlock, not your slave. He doesn't just do magic for free." I speak up trying to reason with her.

"The girl's right and you can't afford me."

"I can't take a rat home on the subway either," Clary argues back.

I walked off at this point sick of clary complaining. As I moved over to the door I spotted a large group of shouting vamps. The were rambling on about vandalized motorbikes and missing friends. This better no turn into anything more than a bloodsucker protest, I wasn't exactly in the mood to take on a hoard of pissed off vampires.

"They're probably drunk and passed out somewhere," Magnus says clearly bored with the whole ordeal. "You know how you lot tend to turn into bats and piles of dust when you've downed a few too many Bloody Marys."

"We can't go around picking up every pile of dust in the place just in case it turns out to be Gregor in the morning." A girl calls out from the group.

"Gregor will be fine. I rarely sweep," Magnus soothed. "I'm happy to send any stragglers back to the hotel come tomorrow—in a car with blacked-out windows, of course."

"But what about our motorbikes?" A thin boy asks whose blond roots were peeking out from his bad dye job and stake earring seemed to be a failed attempt to be ironic. "It'll take hours to fix them."

"You've got until sunrise" Magnus says starting to lose him calm demeanor. "I suggest you get started."

"All right, that's IT! Party's over! Everybody out!" Magnus announces raising his voice.

With a single twang the music ceased and a loud drone of complaint spread across the room. Though the all obediently shuffled out the front door. Jace pushed clary towards the door leaving us to follow behind in silence. Clary held onto her bag protectively as it now held her terrified rat bestie. Suddenly someone shoved hard into clary sending her spinning.

"Hey, pretty thing," he said. "What's in the bag?"

"Holy water" jace says appearing at her side in seconds.

"Oooh, shadowhunters" the vampire says "Scary." He then disappears into the crowd with wink.

"Vampires are such prima donnas" Magnus sighs from the doorway. "Honestly i don't know why i have these parties."

"Because of your cat." Clary reminds him.

Magnus perked up. "That's true. Chairman Meow deserves my every effort." He says before glancing over at us all gathering behind clary. "You on your way out?"

Jace nods. "Don't want to overstay our welcome."

"What welcome?" Magnus asks. "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, as as for you—" Mangus says throwing a wink at Alec. "Call me?"

Alec went bright red and began to stutter. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Finally Jace decided he'd embarrassed himself enough and hauled Alec out the door. We followed them but Magnus stopped clary clearly intending to have a private word with her.

We all waited outside for clary, i leaned against the stairway railing with jace watching on as the vampire stalked around their broken motorcycles. Jace face held a faint smile and an amused look in his eyes. Alec and Isabelle were off having an argument over Izzy's overwhelming distress towards Simon growing a tail before her eyes.

Finally clary remerged and Jace quickly joined her while I trailed behind them. Clary was not so subtly listening in on the sibling drama in front of her while Jace had his head to the ground lost in thought. Suddenly clary started searching through her backpack frantically.

"What's wrong, Clary?" Jace asked.

"He's gone." She whispered back. "Simon. He was in my backpack—"

"Did he climb out?" Jace added in cutting her off.

"Of course he didn't!" She screamed back at him. "What, you think he wants to get smashed under someone's car, killed by a cat—"

"Clary—" I attempt to say.

"Shut up!" She screamed swinging her backpack towards Jace. "You were the one who said not to bother changing him back—"

Jace caught hold of the pack as she swung it around. He quickly examined it while I stood back not wanting to get involved in whatever kind of drama this was becoming. I then moved closer to take the back out of jace's hands and get a look at it myself.

"The zipper's torn," I explain. "From the outside. Someone ripped the bag open."

Clary shook her head numbly. "I didn't..." she whispered out.

Jace gave her a sympathetic look before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Alec! Isabelle! You go on ahead! We'll catch up."

They both paused and Alec hesitated at the idea but Isabelle caught hold of his arm dragging him toward the subway entrance. "You can go with them if you want Anna"

Those were the first words Jace had said to me since clary found Simon. I look into his eyes trying my best to figure out if he wanted me to stay or he wanted to be alone with clary and this was the subtlest way he could think of to do it.

"They'll be fine, besides an extra shadowhunter wouldn't be such a bad idea." I reply. "You never know with downworlders."

"True true." He replied avoiding my eyes and turning to guide clary back towards Magnus's loft.

When we made it back I quickly excused myself saying I preferred to just wait outside. In all honestly I just needed time to think. I just couldn't understand why Jace's newly discovered unwavering devotion to the Clarissa Fray Foundation bothered me so much. Shouldn't I be happy for him, happy that he finally cared for someone other than himself. I admit Clary was slightly problematic but helping her was the right thing to do.

My thought train is knocked off the rails by the sound of the door to Magnus's loft opening up again. There they stood door swinging shut behind them. They looked so right together and the sight made my heart ache.

"So what happened to RatBoy?" I ask as they make their way over to me.

"Simon." Clary corrects me bitterly.

"Whatever." I say letting my anger destroy any care i had left for the mundane.

"Vampires took him." Jace reply eyes searching mine curious about my mood swing.

"Great so let's go home." I say going to turn around.

"Were going to a church down on diamond street." Jace says before clary gets the chance to lash out on me again.

"Jace no" I say annoyed.

"Jace yes." He replied smugly.

"He's not our friend. If anyone should have to risk their life for that mundane it should be her and her alone." I say back.

"Annalina" He whispers, clearly realising i was being serious.

"Don't act like you doing this from the goodness of you heart Jace, we all know you don't have one. Your just doing this for her" I spit out beyond fuming.

"Anna please just help me with this." Jace begs completely clueless on how to deal with me right now.

"Fine only because i'd more than enjoy ganking some bloodsuckers right now." I spit out. "But i swear to god if anyone of us gets hurt for her or that mundane i will make sure the lot of you never step foot in our home ever again."


End file.
